


Steal some covers, shed some skin

by thelaziesthufflepuff



Series: Xanxus and Squalo are both terribly in love & terrible at love (Xanxus/fem!Squalo) [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and his boner, everyone in the varia: are they going to fuck please say yes, squalo just wants to sleep in, xanxus continues to deal with guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/pseuds/thelaziesthufflepuff
Summary: Squalo sleeps in on one of her rare off days. Xanxus refuses to let it last.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Xanxus and Squalo are both terribly in love & terrible at love (Xanxus/fem!Squalo) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Steal some covers, shed some skin

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-Arcobaleno arc - One of the databooks mentioned that Squalo loves sleeping in and that fact was simply too cute to not think about! 
> 
> #letsqualorest2k21

The trash ( _his_ trash, _his Squalo,_ the part of him that still retained any sort of sentimentality corrected) was still asleep, despite the sun slowly making its lazy way up in the sky. He stared at the mass of braided hair that was half-undone, glinting bright silver in the mid-morning sun, the long strands mussed on her pillow. Her eyes seemed sewed shut as she hugged one of her many pillows with her one remaining hand. That oversized T-shirt she wore revealed a tantalizing hint of a pale collarbone while the rest of her remained buried in the blankets. 

His fingers twitched as his hand hovered over it - he wanted to pull it back so that patch of skin was covered. He wanted to pull the shirt even further, stretching out the collar so that it would reveal more skin. Pull the entire damn thing off her and cover her exposed skin with - with his mouth? He mentally shook himself. He had no reason to be caught so off-kilter, thinking such thoughts about Squalo out of all people, because of her collar bones. 

Enough was enough. He tugged the pillow away, but instead of waking up, Squalo simply let out a sleepy snuffle and turned around, reaching for another pillow to cuddle with. Xanxus watched on, incredulous, as his feared second-in-command snuggled deeper under her blankets, her mouth moving wordlessly as she let out a delicate yawn, the softest sound that he had ever heard from her, and drifted back to dreamland easily.

He took a quick look at the pillow he stole from her. There were spots of drool on it. Disgusting. This was why he would never share a bed with her, even if he was given the opportunity. He was her Boss, not her lover. Besides, who would want to share a bed with someone whose hair ended up everywhere, who would cling to you like an octopus and drool on you as you slept? 

To his growing dismay, he could think of one person who was willing to share the shark’s bed with no questions asked. Cavallone would probably adore her drooling and cling even harder in return. 

He ignored the angry beast that roared inside him when he imagined Squalo cuddled in bed with Cavallone, drooling on his bare shoulder while he shot her besotted looks and stroked her hair while she slept. Ridiculous. Impossible. She would never sleep with Cavallone, after she complained about his uselessness for months when they first met as teens. Even if Cavallone had grown enough to lead the third biggest mafia family, more handsome and less clumsy and still stupidly in love with her. Meanwhile, all Xanxus had to show for himself was eight years trapped in ice and more time trapped in his own head, a loss to a goddamn prepubescent brat and still no success in taking his position even when the world was turning into an utter shithole. 

Fuck. He was finding it harder to breathe. It reminded him of the time where he was still trapped under the ice. He refused to think about it any longer. The shark needs to wake up now. He pulls the blankets away in one quick swipe. 

Squalo stirred, but did not wake. Xanxus, in contrast, was very much awake as he stared at the wild expanse of exposed skin of her legs as they wrapped around yet another pillow. His brain helpfully provided images of what other things they could wrap around. His cock stirred, more interested in the proceedings.

He looked away from her legs and his eyes were automatically drawn to how the oversized shirt barely draped past the curve of her ass.

It was a very shapely curve, the kind that begged for Xanxus to squeeze and spank until it was glowing red. He threw the blankets back on Squalo for the sake of his very rapidly dwindling sanity. Squalo, that damn shark, only let out a soft, pleased sound and eagerly dove back under the blankets, while Xanxus stood over her, the images of her round ass and bare legs assaulting his mind. He was not lusting over his loudmouth right hand for God’s sake. There were so many other women in the world, who did not make fanatical vows of loyalty to him and actually kept them through years of absence, false promises, and workplace abuse, who could make him feel so ridiculously inadequate and unworthy and _goddamn_ guilty for not achieving his goals with every single sacrifice she made. 

He breathes out. It was too early in the morning for this. Clearly a more direct approach was in order. 

“Are you not getting up?” He asks, voice deceptively soft as he leaned over her to murmur into her ear, one hand on her bed. If she had any sense, she would respond to his voice and spring awake, embarrassed at being caught sleeping in. She would scream loud enough to wake the entire mansion if there were still staff asleep, and that would banish whatever strange feelings that grew in Xanxus’ heart when he watched her sleep, features relaxed and peaceful.

Squalo had to be noisy, if she wasn’t noisy she would be dead. But now, her illusory heart was still steadily beating. He fought the urge to press his ear to it to check. Mammon’s work wouldn’t fail. So the shark had no excuse to continue dozing, oblivious to the world. His other hand hovered over her face, a finger unknowingly pinching the soft shell of her ear. It reddened under his touch, and Squalo’s face gave an irritated twitch but she didn’t wake. He could, so easily, latch his mouth on that very ear - bite and nibble at the soft shell of it while Squalo squirmed around in bed. She would grab at him with her one hand, and he would hold it back it place easily and continue his ministrations, steadily moving downwards, sucking hickies into her skin as she moaned sleepily, not quite awake to retaliate - he froze, horrified at the turn his thoughts took yet again, unbidden. This was just an ear. His cock was now hard at the mere thought of joining Squalo in bed, of pinning her down to show her what better things she could do with her mouth other than screaming.

He really needed to get laid. He’s going to make Squalo search for suitable whores for him as a punishment, and he’s going to continuously reject every single one of her suggestions just to make her scowl and swear, face red in anger as she curses him in all the languages she knows. 

As though sensing his bullshit, Squalo opens one bleary eye and stares grouchily at him. He stares back, face a mere few inches away from her own, making sure to telegraph displeasure and not barely restrained lust. He focused on her eyes, eyes briefly flitting to the pursed, disgruntled pout she wore at being so rudely awakened.

(He wonders how it would feel to sink his teeth into them, to bite and nibble and suck, how red would they become?)

“OH FUCK ME.” Her eyes widen; he can see the exact moment she recalls who he is and why he’s in the room. She springs up, looking for her cellphone, but Xanxus doesn’t move away in time and gets headbutted on his chest for his efforts. To make matters worse, Squalo’s flailing accidentally knocks down the one hand he was using to support himself, and he falls gracelessly on her, face planted in her chest. His chin hits her sternum and they both let out hisses of pain. Fuck his life. Fuck everything. This morning just keeps getting better and better. 

He takes a deep breath and ends up breathing her in, the smell of her clean body mixed with the bedsheets. His boner rejoiced, especially with her bare thigh between his legs. His ears did not, as Squalo shrieked loud enough to reawaken all eight generations of deceased Vongola leaders, nevermind that Primo was buried oceans away in Japan. He’s sure her scream was loud enough to pierce through the airwaves and through the multiple layers of dirt that covered Primo’s rotting corpse. Squalo better be prepared to donate him her eardrums. He’s going to need new ears soon. 

“VOOOOOOOIII! What the fuck Xanxus?!” Squalo shoved him away, but as she only had one hand, the effect was minimal. Xanxus’ fingers dig into both sides of her face, pressing on her cheeks as a warning. His ears are still ringing. 

“Did you sleep well?” Xanxus asks sarcastically with a raised eyebrow as his fingertips dig deeper into her soft skin. He isn’t expecting an answer. “Do you know what time it is now?” 

Squalo makes several outraged noises, trying to pry his hand away with her own while glaring daggers at him. 

“It’s 10 am.” Xanxus continues. “There’s work to do!” 

Her lips are still stuck in a half-pout thanks to his fingers. _Cute_ , he thinks traitorously. Horrified by his thoughts, he quickly lets go. 

“Boss I’m on leave!” Squalo cries out in protest. “I told you that yesterday!” She shoves at him angrily, beginning to detangle her leg from his. Xanxus groans when her thigh accidentally rocks against his cock, providing that delicious friction. Squalo pauses, looking at him curiously, before her eyes moved down, down, down. To the tell-tale bulge in his pants. 

“Boss. That better be your gun I’m feeling on my thigh.” Her voice has gone as soft as silk. Xanxus’ Vongola Intuition starts blaring warning signs. Squalo is never quiet without good reason. Her hand is now pulling at his collar, dangerously close to his neck. “And not -” 

“Ooooh congratulations!” Bel’s voice enters their ears like a rude awakening. He and Squalo spring apart, shooting each other horrified looks as they realise at the same time how suggestive things must seem, with Xanxus’ body curved in a yearning arc of possession over Squalo’s smaller frame tucked protectively beneath him, their legs tangled together, Squalo’s hand in his dishevelled collar and her own rumpled sleepwear. 

His goddamn boner.There was no way to explain it away, if he bothered to. Bel was young, but he’s in no way innocent. Xanxus can feel his boner wither away at the sight of Bel chomping down on toast as he gives them a thumbs-up, a wide shit-eating grin spreading across his face, jam still on his teeth. He isn’t alone; beside him, Mammon gives them both a tolerantly amused look, nodding congratulations as she sips at her box of strawberry milk. 

There are rose petals falling from the ceiling and onto his face. What the ever-loving fuck. 

“Continue fucking Boss and Captain! Don’t mind us!” Bel gives a jaunty wave and whistles innocently, an arm wrapped around Mammon’s much shorter figure. His voice echoes in the corridor. 

“NOTHING HAPPENED! Don’t spew rubbish!” Squalo screams at Bel (and at Xanxus’ already damaged eardrums), face red with indignation, but the damage is done. The Varia mansion always had excellent acoustics. This will be all over the mansion by the afternoon, and any Family with their ear pressed to the pavement will know of this by the next day. 

Xanxus’ eyes glow with his Flame, an outstretched hand on his gun. Bel and Mammon saunter away, Bel’s cheerful whistling taking on a panicked edge as they fled downstairs, the rose petals vanishing. He narrows his eyes, judging their positions from their footsteps. He has them now, his Flame pulsing around his gun, he curls his fingers around the trigger and all he needs to do is press down - 

“Don’t destroy my bed you fucker!” Squalo shoves his arm aside just as he fires. 

An explosion rocked the mansion. Its many inhabitants instinctively ducked for cover, and when no enemies charged in demanding their lives, they simply got up, shrugged it off and went back to their work, ignoring their Captain’s screams from the top floor. It was a daily occurrence at this point, and everyone knew better than to interfere in a lovers’ quarrel.

“Fucking boss. This is. All. Your. Fucking. Fault.” Squalo looms over him, spitting each word after a deep calming breath, her nostrils flaring spectacularly as bits of fine plaster fell on them like snowflakes, dousing them in white. Well, mostly dousing Squalo in white. She had pushed him aside when he was trying to shoot, and the recoil meant that he was now on his back with Squalo straddling his waist, her hand on his wrist, the other at the side of his face. 

Xanxus blinked as he stared upwards at her, at the falling curtain of her hair forming a halo over her head, tickling his face. Her fingers twitched and flexed like she was barely restraining herself from flinging her hands around his neck and _squeezing_ , but Xanxus paid her killing aura no mind, distracted by the way her shirt gaped to reveal more of her chest to his eyes. They looked rounder and fuller than expected, but what caught his eyes was the rough uneven scarring between the pale skin, right over her heart.

Fucking shit. He can’t look away. The scar was so much worse than he remembered. Did it not heal properly? His hand unwittingly reached out, fingers brushing against the raised scar tissue through her shirt.

“Boss?” Squalo asks warningly as she stares at his drifting hand, holding her breath when it brushes against her new scar. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing.” Xanxus says, eyes still focused on the scar. Xanxus knew better than anyone, how little he did, how little he mattered, in the Arcobaleno battle. Foolish him, to be taunted into making such a rookie mistake, leaving his side unguarded - but it wasn’t unguarded was it? Squalo guarded it, and if not for Mammon, she would have paid with it with her fucking life. “I did nothing.” 

Squalo didn’t even curse him out for it when she woke. She should have. He would have, if he did the same for her. _But you didn’t_ , a traitorous voice whispers, _you stood there and let her take the fall_. _And you couldn’t even avenge her._ _She devoted her life and youth to a useless trash._

Squalo breathes out, a hand tilting his head to look up at her. Impertinent of her. He will punish her for her audacity, once he remembers how to breathe without guilt rattling in his lungs. Once she gets her new heart. Once she is as good as new, as right as rain. 

“Boss.” Her voice is still soft, but it reverberates in his ears like her screams. Her eyes are understanding - the nerve of her, how dare she still want to follow him? He failed her, failed himself, failed everyone for years and years. “Boss, just leave it. Stop being such a wimp.” 

“You dare to order me around?” He scoffs. If his voice is just a bit hoarser than usual, it’s because of the floating plaster particles that have made their home on Squalo’s hair and face. His fingers slip through the ends of her hair easily, combing out flakes of dried plaster with his fingertips. It had grown even longer without him realising. 

“Of course not,” she says dryly. “Now let me go, you shitty boss. I want to shower because _someone_ doused me in this white shit.”

“It could just be dandruff trash. You’re balding too,” Xanxus says with mock seriousness, a hand holding her waist, another tangled in her hair, tugging at it just because he could. He smirked at the affronted look that bloomed on her face as she glared down at him, a muscle in her face twitching in anger, fingers bunching the fabric of his shirt.

“FUCK YOU!! YOU SHITTY BOSS!!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> MINI EPILOGUE: 
> 
> “So did you hear?” Lussuria twittered excitedly, “Boss and Squ-chan broke the bed! Isn’t it exciting?”
> 
> “Shishishishi, they really moved fast. Mammon and I saw the Boss' boner!” Bel declares proudly.
> 
> "Please don't remind me." Mammon says, feeling slightly ill. "No displays of affection before lunch, thank you."
> 
> -
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if liked! (This is a mostly self-indulgent fic series but it would also be great if I knew other people liked it too!!)


End file.
